


Cuddle Catalogs

by DanaScully77



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Fluff, just a hint of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScully77/pseuds/DanaScully77
Summary: "Mulder has learned that Scully quite enjoys cuddling and as he sits on the couch, absentmindedly flicking through the channels on the television, he allows himself to catalog all of her different methods."Reads a bit like a sequence of drabbles and is total fluff. I typically don't write things like this, but I hope it's cute!
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Cuddle Catalogs

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a half-asleep stupor at 4am and it's not beta-read. Hopefully it's cute. <3

Since becoming intimate with Scully, Mulder has learned that she has a variety of cuddles.

The first time she had cuddled into his arms had been a surprise, a moment of tenderness he wasn’t used to with his no-nonsense, pantsuit partner. Yet, over the years he has realized that Scully is softer and more tender than his initial assessment of her had been all those years ago.

While his nickname fits his profile, a “spooky” man running after “spooky” monsters and conspiracies, Scully’s nickname of “icy” whispered behind her back does not fit her at all. Yes, she Scully is firm and dominant in the workplace, but her demeanor is not different than that of her male counterparts.

No, in reality Scully is soft and warm and goofy. Her giggle melts him every time and Mulder is pretty sure he would cut his heart out of his chest if she asked him to in that adorable cadence.

Alongside her tender home-life persona, Mulder has learned that Scully quite enjoys cuddling and as he sits on the couch, absentmindedly flicking through the channels on the television, he allows himself to catalog all of her different methods.

* * *

The first cuddle he experienced was when she needed comforting and it is a cuddle that has persisted all these years later.

Only dispatched in moments of fear or worry, this cuddle consists of Scully sliding into bed and placing her back to his front. One of his arms loops under her body to hold her chest, while the other drapes over her hip, pulling her back into his larger frame.

She likes to feel protected, encased by Mulder in these moments. Mulder complies, always flinging a leg over her hip to cradle her in every nook and cranny of his body. Scully will wiggle herself backwards into his body until she is satisfied that she cannot possibly get any closer and then will go still, her hands holding onto his arms to solidify her cuddle entrapment.

Only when Scully stops moving will Mulder drop his chin down onto the top of her head, completing the Scully cocoon.

* * *

A cuddle that amuses Mulder is Scully’s exhausted cuddle.

This one is less of an actual embrace and Mulder has lovingly termed it Scully’s “flop and drop.” (Of course, this term is only used in his head. He would never inform Scully that he has named most of her cuddles).

This method is evoked when Scully is drop-dead tired, her body and mind withered from a long workday. Scully will come tumbling into his room, shoes, jacket, shirt, and pants already stripped off half-hazardly across his living room, and she will flop onto his bed, face-first on the mattress. Wherever she lands, is how she will sleep.

This results in the cuddle being wildly varied.

Sometimes just her hand will make it onto his body, his palm slapped to his chest with her fingers just barely curling around his pectoral muscle. Other times, her thigh will catch on his knee and her leg will lay nestled on top of his for the night.

Occasionally, when she is absolutely spent, her head will land on his abdomen as she flops horizontally across the mattress.

Mulder has tried to adjust her on these “flop and drop” nights, but it always results in her whining and batting him away. So, he has learned to accept whatever position she lands in and whenever he sees her enter his bedroom, glossy eyed and tired, he will purposely slide closer to the middle of the bed to ensure that some part of her body makes contact with his.

* * *

Nights when Scully is cold are possibly his favorite cuddle moments.

Her trembling body always scurries across the bedroom, as if trying to make it from the warmth of the bathroom to the warmth of the bed before the cold catches up to her.

She slips into the bed, careful not to draw the covers up too high, ensuring all the warmth stays trapped against the mattress, and rolls face-first into his body. One of his arms ensnares under her, the other cocooning the top, and her arms tuck up between their chests. Her freezing toes nestle between his legs and her icy nose nuzzles against the column of his throat.

Mulder always drops soft kisses on the top of her skull until he hears her low exhale, a signal that she has fallen asleep in his warm embrace.

* * *

A rare cuddle of Scully’s, that always makes Mulder’s heart beat out of his chest, is Scully’s happy cuddle.

These embraces are reserved for days when Scully has had a surprisingly good day at work or when the medical community publishes one of her articles in a prestigious journal.

On those days, Scully will come bounding into his home, slightly bouncy on the balls of her feet, with a full Scully grin on her face. Her hair will seem to glow a brighter shade of red and her skin will radiate in the sun shining through his living room window.

Scully will slide onto his lap, cross-saddled, arms encircled around his neck, and she’ll discuss the events of her day in ecstatic detail. Her recap of the day’s events will persist even if Mulder has spent the day with her. He’ll watch her, hand around her hip to balance her on his lap (occasionally sliding lower to cup her ass), unable to stop from smiling back at her giddy attitude.

* * *

Their post-coital cuddle always varies depending on their ending position, but Mulder enjoys them all the same.

If their final orgasm of the night is from Scully riding him, the cuddle will start the moment she drops onto his chest, her breasts pressed against his pectorals.

She’ll slide herself up to wrap her arms around his neck, head resting in the crook of his shoulder. Her legs will go from straddling him, to descending down his body. It will result in her full body weight being placed on top of his, her lithe frame attempting the ridiculous endeavor to dwarf him.

He loves these moments.

Despite knowing that he could easily move her if he needed to escape, Mulder feels happily trapped with this cuddle. It’s in these moments that Mulder allows himself to believe that Scully would willingly choose him over and over again if given the choice.

* * *

If they end in doggy (a rare occurrence for them), their cuddle is a bit ridiculous.

After they flop forward, Mulder sprawled over her tinnier body, he’ll slowly become aware of his weight. Rolling his arm across her waist, he flips them onto their backs. Mulder on the bed and Scully on top of him.

The back of her head typically rests on his shoulder, her ass nestled on his hip with her limbs sprawled out like a starfish. Every once and a while, he rolls her with too much vigor and her head misses his shoulder, resting next to his on the pillow instead.

It’s not the most comfortable cuddle they have, but with his arm secured around her waist and her hair tickling his chin, he wouldn’t change it for the world.

* * *

If they have sex while standing, (against a wall, on the counter, balanced on the back of the couch), they always end up cuddling in a seated position.

Typically, it’s Scully sitting in Mulder’s lap, having followed him to the floor after they are spent and his legs give out. Her forehead always drops to his shoulder, arms hanging loose around his body, as her legs straddle his lap.

She’ll move them sideways across his thighs when her knees cannot handle the floor any longer, but for the first few minutes she holds him and lets his hands wander gently up and down her spine. Every once and a while, they share soft kisses and smile lazily at the other.

He loves her like this. Soft, pliable, and satiated against his equally spent body.

* * *

Every so often Scully pegs him and he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t adore the cuddle that happens after he comes.

In those moments, Scully shimmies out of her strapped-on cock and slides herself back against him. Her chest meets his back and her arm slips over his chest. It must look ridiculous, Scully trying to be the big spoon, but he doesn’t care.

Sometimes he is tempted to entice her to peg him just so that he can be held afterwards.

Depending on her placement behind him, her other arm will either brace under her own head to keep it level with his on the pillow, or if she is lower on the bed, it will snake under his neck to hold his hand in front of his chest. Her cheek will press between his shoulder blades and her toes will wiggle against the back of his legs, letting him know she is there.

Occasionally, if she is even lower on his body, her arm will grip his hips and her leg will get thrown over his thighs. On those nights, he knows that if they fall asleep in this position that he’ll awake to a leisurely hand job in the morning.

* * *

The last cuddle Mulder allows himself to think about is the one that happens when Mulder needs comfort.

It normally happens late at night in her apartment. Mulder will let himself in using his spare key and enter her room, a dark, glazed overlook in his wild eyes. Scully will know immediately, pushing the covers back to allow him to slide onto the bed.

His tall, lanky frame will curl around hers as she lays on her back. His hand will lace with hers on her stomach as his leg presses in between her own, and his head will rest on her shoulder.

Scully will gently comb her other hand through his hair, stroking the nape of his neck to soothe whatever demons he is chasing in his mind. Soft lips will press to his forehead and she’ll murmur kind words to him, letting him know she is here for him.

In the morning, Mulder will awaken her by hovering over her body, letting the knee that was braced between her thighs rub and grind into her center.

It will be slow, a gentle nudging, until the moment she wakes up. Then she’ll rock her hips harder, humping his thigh until a blissful morning orgasm trembles through her body.

He likes to think it’s a thank you for holding him the night before, but she’ll quickly disturb that balance as she knocks him onto the bed and makes love to him until they are hungry and in need of coffee.

* * *

The sound of his lock clicking open brings Mulder out of his daydreams.

“What are you doing, Mulder?” Scully asks seeing his faraway look in his eyes and a smile on his face.

“Just thinking.”

“About?”

“Cuddling.” His answer earns him a curious and skeptical eyebrow arch.

He watches her as she kicks off her shoes, moving toward him in her casual weekend attire of jeans and one of his t-shirts. It’s tucked in the front because of how large it is on her small body and his smile widens at the knowledge that it will be easy to peel off her body.

“Cuddling?” She asks once she is seated next to him, throwing her feet over his lap.

“Mmmhmm.” Mulder nods, hands automatically massaging the soles of her feet. “We cuddle a lot.” Another eyebrow and he chuckles at her bemused expression.

“You were cataloging them, weren’t you?”

“Possibly.” He grins and lets his hands press into her ankles.

“How many did you get up to?”

“Nine.”

“Want to add a tenth?” Scully smiles and pats her chest above her breasts.

Mulder’s face lights up and he eagerly removes her feet from his lap, spreading his large body out next to her on the couch. His side is pressed to the back of the couch and his chest, hip, and thigh rests on her body. Mulder nuzzles in, kissing her collarbone, her throat, her jaw, before meeting her lips in a gentle embrace.

This cuddle reminds him of his comfort cuddle, but without the trauma and pain. They are happy and snuggled into his sofa and Mulder basks in the moment of pure simplicity. There are no monsters, no family disturbances, no government officials threatening to take his happiness away in this moment. There is only her soft body, her plush lips, and her small hands cupping his face.

“I love you.” He whispers when he breaks apart from her lips. They don’t say it often, but he makes a note to remind her more often.

“I know.” She smiles back at him and places a kiss to his forehead. “I love you too.”

They end up falling asleep together for little over an hour and when he wakes up their positions are reversed. Scully balanced on his hip, her adorable snores vibrating his chest.

“I’m going to marry you one day.” He whispers and watches her sleep for the next twenty minutes until she rouses, hungry for dinner.


End file.
